The Coming of Arthur (Part 2)
by katiec32
Summary: This is my absolute favourite episode, I looove it. Here are some missing scenes


The Coming of Arthur (Part 2)

Merlin, Gauis, and Lancelot fled from the council room as it began to crumble. Merlin had Lancelot's arm around his shoulder and supported him down the stairs.

When they had reached the hall Merlin turned seriously to Gauis, "he needs treatment, take him to your chambers, I am going to find Arthur." He nodded at them both and ran off down the stairs.

When he reached the dungeon he ran down the stairs, he ran straight into Gwaine who swung around quickly. "Merlin!" he cried, "Gwaine!" they both grinned and hugged each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Merlin asked looking around. "Yes, everyone" said Gwaine proudly. Arthur came around the corner supporting his father on one side. Merlin ran forward and put the King's other arm around his shoulder. "Morgana is gone, Arthur" he said seriously. Arthur frowned at him, "are you sure? What the hell happened?" Merlin didn't answer the question, "he needs treatment" he said of Uther. "Of course" Arthur agreed. Merlin hesitated briefly, "we need to get him to Gauis' chambers." Arthur frowned, "Gauis isn't here Merlin, are you sure you know how to treat him?" "Yes!" said Merlin indignantly, but without meeting Arthur's eyes. Arthur nodded, "Elyan, come with us, you need treatment on your arm" he said. "I'm fine Sire," said Elyan, though he was leaning on Gwaine for support.

Percival ran forward to help the King so Arthur could address the remaining Knights. He pointed toward three of them, "I need you to go back through the dungeons, there will be more guards and Knights imprisoned here, let them out" he said. He passed them the keys and they ran back into the dungeons. Arthur turned to the Knights that were remaining; "I need you to search the citadel, and the town make sure it is safe, report back to me in the council chambers in one hour, gather the councillors too" Arthur said. "Ahh, Sire…" said Merlin slowly, "the council chambers might not be suitable." Arthur frowned at him, "the council chambers will be fine" he said firmly. He looked around at his Knights, "I will see you soon, Leon- with me please." Leon nodded and drew his sword, he moved to the front of the group with Arthur, followed by Percival and Merlin supporting the King, and Elyan leaning on Gwaine.

When they arrived Arthur walked straight in without knocking, causing Gauis to jump with fright and drop a bowl on the ground. "Arthur! You scared me!" Gauis admonished.

"Gauis..." Arthur said in shock, "what are you doing here?" Gauis exchanged a look with Merlin which Arthur noticed. "Merlin?" he demanded. Merlin ignored him and walked past with Percival to sit the King on the bed. Gwaine walked Elyan in to sit beside Lancelot, whom Gauis had just finished bandaging. "I can explain Sire, but first I need to treat Elyan" said Gauis glancing at Elyan as he sat, "he is losing a lot of blood."

Arthur nodded, looking quite stunned. "Where is Guinevere?" he asked. "I'm afraid I left her in rather a hurry" said Gauis apologetically. Arthur frowned slightly, before turning to his uninjured men, "Leon, Gwaine, Percival can you ready your horses, I need you to leave at once to bring Gwen home." "Of course, Sire" they all said with a nod. Lancelot stood up, "I am coming with you" he said. "And I" said Elyan. Arthur shook his head, "you are both injured" he said. Elyan now stood, "we are coming" he said firmly.

Arthur turned to Gauis looking slightly lost, "they will be fine to ride Sire, just give me a few moments to make them a potion." "Very well" said Arthur before turning back to his Knights, prepare the horses for Lancelot and Elyan, come back here when you are done, you must ride at once."

Arthur looked over at his father, he was lying on the bed, eyes closed. Gauis checked him briefly on the way to his potion bench, "he is fine, Sire, just sleeping, let me finish this potion and I can examine him properly." Arthur nodded, a worried expression on his face, he then turned to look at Merlin who was knelt beside Lancelot talking quietly to him.

"So, Merlin, is someone going to tell me what happened? You two never made it to the warning bell?" he asked warningly. Merlin stood up, he exchanged a look with Lancelot and then looked over at Gauis. He turned back to Arthur, opened his mouth and then closed it again in hesitation.

Gauis came forward, mixing bowl in hand as he stirred the potion he was preparing, "I'm afraid it is my fault Sire" he said firmly. Arthur turned to him, "your fault?" Gauis nodded, "I had heard that last time the cup of life was used this way, the only way to destroy the immortal army was to empty it of the blood it contained. I told only Merlin and Lancelot, I knew how dangerous it would be and I could not risk your life, you are the future King, Sire" he said solemnly.

Arthur looked stunned, and turned his eyes on Lancelot "so you emptied the cup?" he asked. Lancelot shook his head, "no, my Lord, it was Merlin" he said. Arthur's eyes widened, "Merlin?" he asked in disbelief. Merlin started to protest, "I wouldn't have gotten to it without Lancelot." Lancelot smiled and shook his head, "You are too modest Merlin" he looked at Arthur, "it was Merlin who emptied the cup, and stopped the army." Arthur looked at Merlin with a raised brow, Merlin just shrugged. Arthur shook his head and turned back to Gauis "and why are you here? Where did Morgana go?" he asked.

Gauis sighed, "I was worried, Sire, I felt such guilt at sending Merlin and Lancelot on such a dangerous mission that I came to offer what little help I could." Merlin looked over at Gauis with a warm smile, for he knew that those words were the truth. Arthur still looked confused, "but where is Morgana?" he asked. Merlin stood up, "Lancelot and I made it to the cup, but before we could empty it, Morgause found us. Were it not for Gauis coming in and distracting her she would have killed us. Gauis gave Lancelot a chance to knock her out, and I emptied the cup. Morgana ran in and saw Morgause unconscious, she started screaming and the walls started to crumble, so we... ran…." he finished.

Arthur frowned at him, then looked over at Gauis who was looking back somewhat defiantly. Elyan, who had remained quiet the whole time stood up "sounds like we owe you our lives" he said, "thank you." He smiled warmly at them and Arthur seeing this, softened. "Yes, it does" he agreed, "thank you all."

Gauis nodded and handed Elyan and Lancelot the potion he had made before walking over to the King to examine him.

There was a knock on the door and Gwaine stuck his head in, "ready to go boys!" he called with a grin. Elyan and Lancelot handed Gauis back their empty vials of potion with thanks and walked to the door to follow Gwaine. Arthur shook both their hands on the way past, and told them to bring Gwen home safely. Merlin ran after them on the pretence of seeing them out. He grabbed Lancelot's arm on his way out, "thank you" he said seriously. Lancelot gave him a knowing smile, and squeezed his arm.

Merlin closed the door behind him and walked over to Arthur. Arthur was standing over his father watching with deep concern as Gauis examined him. The King had opened his eyes, but was staring blankly at the ceiling. Gauis asked him to sit up, which he did slowly. He looked at Arthur and whispered "sorry."

"Is he alright Gauis?" Arthur asked. Gauis nodded, "physically, he is perfectly fine" he said with a solemn smile, "I will make a potion to recover his strength." Arthur nodded, "thank you Gauis, Merlin- help me take my father to his chambers."

Merlin and Arthur each took one of the King's arms and helped him to stand. "Can you bring the potion to his chambers Gauis?" asked Arthur. Gauis nodded, "of course, Sire."

Merlin and Arthur slowly walked Uther to his chambers, and lay him on the bed. Arthur knelt down beside him and Merlin went to fetch some water. "It's alright father" Arthur said gently. Uther nodded, "I'm sorry… Morgana…" he said slowly, looking at Arthur with a pained expression. Arthur did not reply. "She… why did she…." Uther asked quietly.

Arthur shook his head sadly, "I don't know father." Merlin walked over with a goblet of water for the King, and Gauis entered shortly after with his potion. "Father we need to address the council" Arthur said gently. Uther shook his head, "Morgana…" he said mournfully "why…. why did she… I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Gauis looked at Arthur carefully, "I will watch him, you will have to address the council." Arthur nodded, he stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off his father, his expression was sad.

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, "come on Merlin" he said, turning to leave the room. Merlin exchanged a look with Gauis before following Arthur.

They made their way to the council chambers and found the Knights and council members standing by the door. "What is the matter?" asked Arthur as he walked past them and through the doors. His face was full of shock when he surveyed the damage. He whipped around and looked at Merlin who shrugged, "I did try to tell you!" he said, too brightly for Arthur's liking. Arthur glared at him.

Arthur led them to an empty room nearby. The Knights that had searched the town reported that no enemy soldiers remained, and there was no sign of Morgause. Arthur thanked them, then he explained what had happened, how Morgause had summoned an immortal army, how it had been defeated. Merlin noted that he did not explain exactly how it had been defeated. He assured them their King was safe.

He asked the Knights to send messengers to all the people in the citadel, the town, and the lower town. He wanted everyone told that Morgana was gone, that Morgause was gone, and the King was safe. He then dismissed the council.

After everyone had left, Arthur walked with Merlin back to the council chambers. "Merlin, exactly what happened?" he asked, pointing at the pile of rubble in the centre of the room. "Morgause was knocked out, right there" he pointed to a spot in the middle of the pile of stones, "Morgana ran in and saw her on the ground, she knelt down beside her and started to scream…." Arthur frowned at him. "Her eyes changed, as she screamed the place began to fall apart. We managed to get out but the stones fell right on them"

Arthur continued to frown at the pile of stones, "there is no-one there now…" he said slowly. Merlin shook his head, "doesn't look like it."

"I need you to get the guards to search through here immediately, we need to be sure, I am going to go and see my father." Merlin nodded. "He will be fine Arthur" he said kindly. Arthur smiled at him, "I hope so…. Meet me in the courtyard in one hour" he said. They both turned and walked away from the ruined room, exchanging a nod at the doorway before going in their separate directions.

Merlin ran down the stairs, the palace was eerily empty. Most of the guards and Knights that were usually seen around had been imprisoned, most of the people had been in hiding. It would take some time before everyone returned.

Merlin found two guards in one of the lower corridors, "Prince Arthur has requested you organise a search of the council chambers" he told them, "Morgause and Morgana were last seen there, and we need to ensure they are gone." The guards nodded at him and followed him back to the council chambers. Merlin helped them to move the rocks and rubble, after almost an hour of work they had found patches of floor, but no sign of people. Merlin asked that they continue, as he must go to update prince Arthur.

He ran back downstairs to the courtyard, and sat down on the steps, moment later Arthur approached and sat beside him. "How did the search go?" he asked as he sat. Merlin shook his head, "they are still searching, but… there is no one there Arthur." Arthur nodded and let out a sigh, "of course not." Arthur stared off into the distance for a moment, deep in thought, before shaking his head and looking down.

"Have you seen the state of these boots?" he asked Merlin. Merlin glanced at them "yeah" he said simply.


End file.
